


Reinicio

by Wolf_of_winter



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ansel Is a Good Father, Canon-Typical Violence, Dahlia Is a Good Mother, De-Aged Klaus Mikaelson, Eventual Klaus Mikaelson/Damon Salvatore, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Henrik Is a Good Bro, Kid Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Stefan Salvatore Friendship, Mikael's a Dick, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ansel, Protective Dahlia, Protective Henrik Mikaelson, Young Henrik Mikaelson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_winter/pseuds/Wolf_of_winter
Summary: Dahlia no le gusta lo que ve en la mente de su sobrino, ni de lo que ha tenido que sufrir, ella le da una segunda oportunidad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Otra novelas más, siempre se me antojo darle una infancia feliz a mi adorado Nik.  
> Va ser mas centrados en la relaciones familiares y no tanto en las romántica o al menos lo intentare.

Hay un pequeño dolor punzante en su cabeza, abre los ojos de golpe, se arrepiente rápido de eso volviendo a cerrarlos, hay demasiada luz, soltó un bufido molesto, una mano grande acariciar su cabeza, se siente callosa.

— Tranquilo hijo, todo va estar bien.

La tranquila voz, el aroma familiar y la cómoda cama hicieron que se relajara lo suficiente para volver a dormirse.

Cuando vuelve a despertar, abre los ojos despacio, esta en una habitación con las luces más bajas, es un lugar desconocido para él, no logra recordar nada, se siente extraño, observo a su alrededor, hay un hombre rubio dormido en una silla, puede jurar que se ve incomodo, esta algo cerca de su cama.

Una mujer de cabellos negros entra, mira todo con calma, detiene su mirada cuando se encuentra con sus ojos y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, sus ojos azules parecen brillar de alivio.

— Me alegra de que ya estés despierto querido —dice en un tono suave, se acerca a pasos lentos— tu padre no quiso separarse de ti.

No sabe quienes son ellos, pero la mujer dice que el hombre es su padre, el hombre hace unos ruidos y casi cayéndose de la silla, lo que hace que se despierte, cubre sus labios para no reírse, en cambio la mujer se burla.

— Estas dándole una mala imagen a nuestro hijo, Ansel.

Se sintió extraño, así que ella es su madre.

— No te burles Dahlia —dijo mientras se remueve el cabello, Ansel clava sus ojos sobre y le da una sonrisa alegre— estas despierto chico.

Se arrodilla cerca de la cama y acaricia su cabeza, al principio se tensa, pero el aroma familiar del hombre hace que se relaje.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunta confundido, sin lograr recordar nada.

La mujer, Dahlia se sienta al otro costado de su cama y también le acaricia la cabeza.

— Te caíste por las escaleras cariño, nos asustaste.

— Perdón —se disculpa agachando la cabeza, bastante avergonzado.

Ella lo jala contra su cuerpo y lo acuna.

— No tienes porque disculparte hijo, esas cosas pasan —mira a Ansel quien le sonríe de manera cálida, se recuesta contra el cuerpo de su madre— no dejare que nada te lastime Niklaus.

Él solo cerró los ojos, mientras su madre lo acuna en su regazo cantando una suave melodía, paseando sus dedos por su cabeza con sumo cuidado.

 

 

…

 

 

Rebekah presiona su tacón contra el pecho de Tyler, quien gruñe debajo de el, presiona con más fuerza, Kol tiene a los hermanos Salvatore de la garganta, Elijah tiene a la Barbie, Elena chilla asustada, mientras abraza a su hermano, que esta enfrente de la bruja Bennett.

— No lo volveré a repetir ¿Dónde esta Klaus?

La bruja deja escapar un sollozo, presiona con más fuerza, puede escuchar como su tacón comienza a atravesar el pecho del chico, Caroline se agita contra el agarre de su hermano pero no puede hacer nada contra ello.

Después de sacarla de la camioneta dejando a esa escusa de vampiro como distracción, ella sabía que había ido por esa, pero cuando la vio ahí también cambio de idea, estaba tan contenta de que la haya salvado.

Le dijo que se fuera, le quiso seguir porque no confiaba en esos idiotas, pero el insistió que solo volvería a su cuerpo y los alcanzaría.

Cuando llego la otra mañana y él no apareció supo que estos idiotas le habían hecho a su hermano.

— No lo se, lo traslade a su cuerpo pero después algo nos arrojo a mi y Tyler contra los muros y quede inconsciente —pronuncia con la voz ahogada.

Apretó los labios y miro a su hermano, él es un maldito detector de mentiras.

— ¿Kol?

— Aun que me encantaría despezarlos —menciona entusiasmado dando un fuerte apretón a las garganta de ambos hermanos, quienes gruñen más enojados— ella no miente hermana.

Gruño furiosa, saco su pie del pecho del híbrido quien respiro aliviado, luego atravesó su garganta. Todos los bebés comenzaron a chillar, eso no los ayudaba, la están poniendo de peor humor, los únicos que mantienen la compostura son los hermanos Salvatore.

Al menos no esta rodeada de idiotas que no valoran su vida, cuando Tyler dejo de sacudirse retiro con poca delicadeza su pie, salpicando la alfombra con sangre.

— Bueno bruja, ayúdanos a localizar a nuestro hermano o ve morir a tus amigos —señalo en un tono que podría considerarse amable— Kol.

Él solo partió el cuello de los hermanos Salvatore, los dejo caer de bruces, se acerco a la bruja arrojando a Elena al otro extremo y al bebé Gilbert al suelo.

— Acompáñame cariño, será bueno que cooperes —dice en un tono coqueto, con una sonrisa afilada, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo señalando hacia una mesa apartada.

Bonnie apretó sus labios pero aun así siguió a su hermano, donde él balbuceo uno de los hechizos para localizar con más precisión a su hermano.

Lo que no se espero que cuando iniciaran el hechizo, el mapa se prendiera fuego. Su cólera aumento, con eso sus zapatos que se arruinaron con la sangre del híbrido bebé fueron a parar sobre la garganta de Elena.

— Una explicación ahora o veré si puedo separar su cabeza con mis tacones Gucci.

Elena empezó a gritar, eso solo la irrito mas, presiono con mas fuerza, mueve sus extremidades como una cucaracha, se le antoja aplastarla con fuerza, los estúpidos Doppelgänger han sido un dolor de trasero desde que era humana.

— Alguien lo esta evitando, parece la misma fuerza que me arrojo contra el muro —responde apresurada, algo asustada.

Pues hace bien en tenerle miedo, su paciencia se esta agotando, el oír como se ahoga Elena desesperada por busca de aire solo hace querer asesinarla.

Miro a su hermano Kol, quien tiene un semblante serio.

— ¿Qué sucede Kol? —cuestiona, su hermano Kol casi nunca es serio.

— Pude sentir el poder de quien sea que intervenga, es similar al de nuestra madre.

De la sorpresa deja a la doble.

— No puede ser, ella esta muerta.

Kol se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa amarga.

— No sería la primera vez que madre finge su muerte, solo hay que recordar como te poseyó hace menos de unos días para crear otro cazador capaz de eliminarnos.

Furiosa comenzó a destrozar la habitación, podía sentir la mirada pesada de Elijah, pero no le importa, quiere descargar su rabia, esta tan enojada con Nik por haberse obsesionado con los estúpidos híbridos, esta enojada con su madre por tantas cosas que le arruino y esta muy enojada con esta estúpida doble que siempre esta en el medio de sus problemas.

Continuo arrojando los muebles por todos lados, la doble y sus estúpidos amigos se acurrucan en una esquina aterrados, no sabe en que momento Elijah libero a la rubia pero no le importa.

 

 

…

 

 

Observa desde su ventana como  el cielo se va tiñendo de unos hermosos colores, el sol cae por uno de los edificios, da unos cuantos respiros.

Esta tan feliz de estar entre los vivos de nuevo, tan contento de tener una segunda oportunidad de reiniciar.

Haber sido un fantasma había sido lo más horrible, más que su propia muerte o al menos así lo sintió, condenado a ver a sus hermanos destruirse mutuamente, como se fueron deformando esos bellos lazos que tenían en algo tan espantoso.

Su dolor mas grande fue Niklaus, su hermano mayor siempre lo protegió, lo encubría de sus propios errores y él cargo con mucho más pesar su muerte.

No había sido culpa de él, su necedad de querer demostrarle a padre que era un hombre fue lo que lo llevo a su propia muerte, su hermano solo intento protegerlo, de nuevo sonrió algo enojado.

Aun recordaba lo rápido que corrió su hermano detrás de él, con la fiereza con la que lo defendió, su sangre se iba escapando su cuerpo junto con su energía, temía por Nik, quien se paro ferozmente frente a él.

Antes de que otro lobo se abalanzara sobre ellos, uno grande salió del bosque y se puso enfrente de su hermano gruñendo a los demás, los otros lobo agacharon la cabeza, alejándose, el lobo los miro, bueno a Nik y se fue.

Él estuvo parado unos segundos, podía ver como sus piernas temblaban, se dio vuelta y lo cargo en sus brazos, sentía el viento chocar contra su rostro, los latidos furiosos de su hermano, quien corría lo mas rápido que podía, no sabía como había hecho para no tropezarse con algo en el bosque.

Cerro los ojos a pesar de sus ruegos, murió confortado en lo brazos de su hermano.

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos, ya no sentía dolor, ingenuamente creyó que Klaus lo había conseguido, pero al ver la escena que se formo delante de él le confirmo lo contrario, su hermano coloco su cuerpo en el suelo mientras le rogaba a madre un milagro.

Eso solo fue el principio del fin.

Su madre transformo a sus hermanos en criaturas sedientas de sangre, la brutalidad con la que su padre a masacro a sus hermanos,  luego se enojo con ellos por ser ese tipo de criaturas dependientes de la sangre, él después de todo compartió su enojo con su hermano por lo que le había ocultado.

Siguió a Klaus a todos lados, hasta ayer, cuando su tía Dahlia, que no sabía que existía apareció para darles una segunda oportunidad.

Ahora que esta vivo y su hermano rejuveneció, ahora a él le toca protegerlo.

No sabía porque Dahlia había hecho esto, le dio la oportunidad de volver, al padre de Nik también, le dio lo que su madre le quito, el ver a Niklaus crecer, si bien no se siente cómodo con ellos, hará lo que sea para estar cerca de su hermano, ahora que solo tiene seis años.

Se da vuelta, entra en silencio a la habitación, su hermano esta sentado sobre el regazo de su tía, sabía que ella dijo que debían fingir que ellos son una familia.

Ver a su hermano con ese semblante tranquilo, le trajo paz.

Él abrió los ojos, ama ver los expresivos que son, lo mirada curiosa que traen.

— Hola hermano —saluda sin saber que mas decir, no espero nunca poder volver a hablar con él.

Klaus sonrió, parece algo confundido.

— Hola.

Hará lo que sea para verlo feliz y mantener una sonrisa en su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

La suave brisa golpea contra su rostro mientras corre por el jardín con su hermano sobre su espalda, Klaus ríe, sus risos se alborotan, Ansel les grita que tengan cuidado, su padre les hubiera gritado por actuar como niños y no como los hombres que debían de ser.

Jamás sabrá porque su madre no se fue con Ansel, él es un hombre agradable y en lo que lleva de la semana a si un buen padre para Klaus y lo a tratado con respeto.

Su madre tenía un gusto extraño.

Cuando se canso de correr bajo a Nik y se dejo caer sobre el césped, su hermano lo imito de inmediato, había unas cuantas nubes.

Nik señala una con entusiasmó, hay un brillo inocente, que jamás ha visto en él, con una inmensa sonrisa adornando su rostro infantil, sus mejillas están sonrosadas.

 Él solo sigue el balbuceo de su hermano, sobre como esa nube parece un caballo.

Dahlia dijo que le quito todos sus recuerdos tanto malos como buenos, dejando lo que sería útil, como funcionar con normalidad y otras cosas.

Klaus podría recitar todos los artistas que conoció, pero no recordaría cual fue su primer arco ni quien le había enseñado, por lo que le habían dicho fue Elijah.

Se pregunto como estarán sus otros hermanos, a pesar de todo los quería, pero no los perdonaría por lo que le habían hecho a Klaus.

Traer a Mikael para matarlo, o intentar matarlo con sus propias manos, eso esta fuera  de su límite.

Le había preguntado por sus otros hermanos no tenían la misma oportunidad, Dahlia solo sonrió con amargura antes de contestarle, se _parecen mucho a tú padre y a tú madre_ , _odie a los vikingos toda mi vida._

Esa fue la única respuesta que dio antes de que ella perdiera la mirada en la ventana por unos segundos y luego dio un largo suspiro _Niklaus tuvo cierta similitudes conmigo, tú fuiste inocente y Ansel, no lo se, creo que Niklaus merecía tener un buen padre._

Su hermano merecía algo mejor que Mikael, odio a su padre en el primer momento que lo vio golpear a su hermano solo por hacerle una pieza de madera.

Ninguno de sus otros hermanos jamás lo defendió.

Dahlia desde la puerta anuncio que ya es la hora de almorzar, Ansel se acerco, ayudándolos a levantarse, cargo a Nik sobre sus hombros, quien chillo feliz.

Miro lo que su tía les había preparado, se ve y huele delicioso.

Ansel ayudo a servir la mesa, Nik se sentó en la silla con esfuerzo, no quería ayuda para subir, luce adorable trepando por ella.

Siente un calor en su pecho al verlo tan feliz.

 

 

…

 

 

Clavo sus colmillos con furia sobre el cuello del pobre incauto que se cruzo enfrente, una maldita semana y no había conseguido nada, ni sus amigas brujas ni a las que amenazo con arrancarles sus extremidades pudieron localizar a su hermano.

Tener a Bekah llamándolo cada cinco minuto, no ayudaba a bajar su frustración.

Cuando no sintió el corazón del sujeto latir lo arrojo hacia el callejón, la sangre cae por su barbilla, el olor asqueroso que hay provoca que arrugue la nariz, se desliza con gracia de ahí sin ser visto, no antes de limpiar su rostro.

Las calles de Nueva York infestadas de personas, él se pierde entre la multitud, consiguió una posible persona que podría ayudarlo, solo esperaba que no sea otro viaje infructuoso.

La llamada de Elijah dándole la noticia de la muerte de Klaus, hizo que tuviera que volver a ese pueblo maldito no sin dejar una fila de cadáveres a su paso, a mitad de camino Rebekah le contó que Klaus salto al cuerpo de su primer híbrido, que los alcanzaría, ya que su cuerpo no se había destruido, fue un alivio, lo odiaba por encerrarlo pero aun lo amaba, era confuso, pero solo hubo silencio, Klaus no se había comunicado con nadie más.

Observo el cielo, donde apenas se podía ver las estrellas por las luces de la ciudad, la luna, brilla con intensidad. 

La luz de luna trae malos recuerdos, fue el comienzo del fin para todos, en esa noche fue cuando perdió a su hermano pequeño, el joven y dulce Henrik, después del trágico evento su madre se obsesionó con mantenerlos a salvo y  convirtiéndolos en bestias peores de la que aullaban a la luna.

Mientras que los lobos solo se volvían monstruos solo una vez al mes, ellos lo eran todo el tiempo, atados a una sed insaciables, a él no le había molestado tanto, de no ser porque ya no pudo ejercer magia. Su vínculo con la tierra y los demás seres vivos se había cortado.

Su ira la pagaron los aldeanos, descubrir que Klaus era como las bestias que habían matado a su hermano fue algo devastador, pero lo mas horrible había sido ver su primera transformación.

Rebekah se aferraba con fuerza de su brazo, podía sentir como las uñas se enterraban en su piel, la sangre resbalando de sus heridas pero nada podía apartar la mirada de su hermano mayor, quien se retorcía de dolor, sus brazos se torcían de una manera poco natural, se escuchaba el sonido de sus huesos quebrarse, su ropa se desgarraba y el vello comenzó a crecer hasta que ya no había nada de su hermano, sino un inmenso lobo de pelaje claro. 

 Solo fueron unos segundo que observo el lugar y se hecho a correr, escuchando sus aullidos por todo el bosque durante tres noches.

Su cien comenzó a palpitar, masajeo para darle algo de alivio, estaba tan agotado.

Había obligado a varias personas para que mostraran las cámaras de seguridad de todo el pueblo, pero nada, algo había intervenido, no duba de que fuera su madre, quien mas, la magia que fluía es similar, no podía ser casualidad, ese gusto por saltar de cuerpo en cuerpo es un viejo truco de brujas.

Lo había pensado muchas veces para escapar, pero al igual que sus otros hermanos volvía al mismo punto. Extrañaba algunos aspectos de ser humano, uno de ellos era la magia, odiaba la necesidad de sangre, esa hambre que lo enloquecía, el que las emociones se hayan vuelto mas intensas.

Correr por el bosque, jugar con sus hermanos, cuando Klaus tallaba esos juguetes de madera para ellos, recuerda como Klaus les trenzaba el cabello a él y a Rebekah, tenía el hábito de sacar la lengua de costado cuando comenzaba a concentrarse.

Eran hermosos los días en que su padre no estaba cerca.

Se detuvo justo enfrente del local donde estaba la bruja que tal vez podía ayudarle, porque si no era así, abra una gran baja de personas en la ciudad.

 

 

…

 

 

Klaus brinca sobre el sofá con entusiasmo, podía jurar que su hermano vibra de alegría, tiene una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, Ansel lo tomo en sus brazos y lo coloco sobre sus hombros, Klaus chilla de alegría.

Vio de reojo a Dahlia que mira todo desde la entrada con una sonrisa pacifica, ella lleva un vestido negro que le llega hasta la rodilla y un saco del mismo color.

— Muchachos debemos irnos, o no llegaremos a ver ninguna película —su hermano hizo puchero, Ansel solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y se encamino hacia la puerta— no deberían llevar abrigo.

Ansel solo lleva una camiseta a cuadros azul y unos pantalones holgados negros, mientras que su hermano usa un simple buzo verde que tiene un escudo con una serpiente y unos jeans azules.

Se encogió de hombros aun con Klaus sobre ellos.

— Nuestro gen nos protege —fue toda la respuesta de Ansel antes de salir, Dahlia solio dejo salir un suspiro, hay algo de diversión en su rostro.

— Vamos Henrik.

Él solo la siguió, esta algo nervioso, nunca había estado en un cine, Klaus esta jugando con algunos mechones del cabello de su padre mientras le cuenta el programa de constelaciones que había visto ayer, es casi gracioso cuando intenta pronunciar palabras grandes, el suave balbuceo de su hermano hizo que se relajara.

Cuando llegaron Ansel bajo a Klaus quien se fue brincando tras de Dahlia comprar las entradas. Miro hacia el suelo, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, que lo hizo saltar en su lugar.

— Lo siento, no quise sorprenderte —solo me encogió de hombros— estoy algo nervioso, nunca estuve en uno de estos lugares, soy un hombre de espacios abiertos pero Klaus parece entusiasmado por esto.

— Si —fue toda su respuesta, quedando en otro silencio.

— Es extraño —soltó de repente, su cara es mucha más expresiva que la de su padre.

— ¿Qué es extraño?

— El estar vivo, tener la oportunidad de darle una mejor vida a mi hijo, esta época es algo abrumadora para mi, siempre estuve concentrado en Klaus, jamás en como el tiempo paso.

Se siente aliviado de que Ansel entienda esto, para él también todo es tan chocante, el padre Klaus solo le sonríe y acaricia su cabeza.

Klaus llega para apurarlos a entrar, el ruido es muy fuerte, se siete incomodo por lo oscuro de la sala, casi salta cuando siente que las imágenes casi parecieran chocar contra él, Ansel luce igual de tenso pero la vibrante alegría de su hermano, hace que haga un esfuerzo por verlo todo.

A su hermano le gusta el tipo de armadura roja y dorada, a él le gusta el tipo grande y verde.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Con cuidado deslizo el carbón sobre la hoja, levanto la vista para ver el rostro de su hijo necesita cada pequeño detalle, Klaus tiene puesta toda su atención sobre su lienzo, puede amar su lindo rostro concentrado.

Henrik esta leyendo un comic, después de la película quiso más sobre ellos, Dahlia lee alguno de sus grimorios.

La luz cálida de la tarde se infiltra por la ventana, iluminando en su totalidad la habitación, mientras las hojas rojizas y marrones caen, en una daza con el viento.

Es el paraíso, había días que temía dormir  y darse cuenta de que todo es un hermoso sueño, el confort de poder abrazar a su único hijo.

La luna brillo en su grandeza el día que su niño vino al mundo, sus llantos fueron acompañados por los aullidos de la manada, quienes le dan la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro.

Verlo crecer a lo lejos fue lo más doloroso, en ese tiempo creyó que hizo lo correcto, no pudo separar a una madre de su hijo, ni de sus hermanos, si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que Mikael le hizo a su hijo, no abría ni un solo pedazo de él.

Devolvió a sus pensamientos necesita terminar esto, su pequeño propuso una competencia de dibujo entre ellos, adora tener cosas en común con él.

Su chico es una bola de energía, revotando por todos lados, con una sonrisa siempre en su rostro. Lo había visto desde el otro lado, todos sus logros, sus fracasos, su poco control con su naturaleza. Como padre, ignoro toda la crueldad de su hijo, sabía que la crianza de Mikael lo había arruinado.

— ¡Termine! —El fuerte exclamó de su hijo lo saco de sus pensamientos, tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro, hay, unas cuantas manchas de pinturas en sus manos.

— Oh, niño, me has ganado.

Comenta feliz, Niklaus alza los brazos victorioso, mientras recibe felicitaciones de Dahlia y fuertes aplausos de Henrik.

— Hare un poco de chocolate caliente, para celebrar tú victoria, cariño —besa la frente de él con afecto— mantén la concentración la próxima vez Ansel.

Le susurro en el oído dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro, antes de irse a la cocina. Ignoro la suave burla de ella y se acerco a ver lo que hizo Klaus.

— Es un trabajo muy bueno Niklaus —vio el rubor trepar por sus mejillas, acaricio su cabeza.

— Bueno, gracias, pa. Es que es mi personaje favorito.                

Tomo un trapo húmedo y limpio su cara, que tiene algunas machas rojas y doradas. Klaus soltó un gruñido, asegurando que no es un bebé. Solo siguió, él ni siquiera lo había podido ver de bebé.

 

 

…

 

 

Froto su sien, esta cansado, preocupado y aun no obtiene respuestas. El aroma de la sangre y el alcohol lo mantenían medianamente calmado.

Ha estado recorriendo casi todo el país en busca de una bruja que le diera una respuesta, pero, nada, todo es callejones sin salida.

Dio unos cuantos topes contra la pared, arrojo un dardo directo a la garganta de uno de los clientes, obligo a todo el lugar. El estrés se metió profundo en él, no sabía a que bruja recurrir, tal vez deba viajar a Asia.

Llamo a una mesera, la sed no le dejaba pensar, una vez que dreno a la chica dejo caer de manera descuidada el cuerpo inerte.

— Kol, estas haciendo un desastre —ni siquiera se volteo para ver la expresión de disgusto de su hermano.

Las llamadas de Rebekah son molestas como el infierno, sin embargo, odiaba mas el prejuicio de su hermano, con esa falsa caballerosidad, toda su pretensión de ser un alma noble, sola le da migraña.

Él a cometido asesinatos mucho peores que los suyos, no obstante, Elijah siempre será el hermano noble y él el hermano psicópata.

— No molestes Elijah, al menos yo estoy haciendo algo, no escucho que ustedes se estén esforzando en la búsqueda —el crujido de la madera fue todo lo que sintió, cuando su hermano lo tomo del cuello y lo azoto contra el suelo.

Aun con su semblante tranquilo, pudo ver en sus ojos la ira y la frustración que él mismo tiene aunque jamás lo admitirá, se niega a sentir empatía por su hermano.

— No insinúes que no estamos haciendo nada, hermano, me he contactado con mi circulo personal de brujas o videntes, nadie me pudo dar algo —apenas lo soltó, se acomodo el traje y lo ayudo levantarse, acomodando también su ropa, como cuando eran niños.

— Oh, san Elijah, perdona mi ignorancia, dado que nadie me a informado nada, solo llaman para quejarse de mi ineptitud para encontrar a nuestro hermano —agito las manos para luego tomar su bebida, que por suerte— sabes que es gracioso, de todos nosotros, al menos yo, no intente asesinarlo.

Quedaron en un prolongado silencio, que mas podían decir, las cosas no están yendo bien. No había ni una sola pista del paradero de Klaus, hay una gran posibilidad de que su madre psicópata este de nuevo entre los vivos, lo cual es un peligro para todos.

Masajeo su nuca, esta vez tomo la botella y dio un largo trago, la visita de su hermano solo lo estreso más. Estar en la estúpida ataúd es menos agotador.

Miro hacia su costado, notando que su hermano se había ido. Mejor, no quiere tener otra charla de en verdad la vida de Klaus me importa. Las discusiones iban en aumento a medida que el tiempo avanza.

Tiro de su oreja derecha, una acción que adquirió de niño cuando su padre los comenzó a entrenar, lo mantiene calmado.

Una risa cansada escapa de sus labios, recordando como Klaus lidiaba con sus nervios, solía pararse detrás de Elijah y trenzar su cabello, cuando padre estaba cerca jugueteaba con la tira de su cinturón.

Empino otro trago, el ardor recorrió su garganta, necesitara viarias de estas antes de poder emborracharse.

 

 

…

 

 

Salto cuando Klaus dio un fuerte gemido y llevo la mano a su boca, esta apretando con demasiada fuerza sus ojos, acaricia su espalda en consuelo.

— ¿Qué pasa cachorro?

No dijo nada solo abrió la boca, de ella broto una gran cantidad de sangre, sus colmillos brotaron, la vena apareció debajo de sus ojos, llamo rápido a Dahlia, quien con rapidez calmo a Klaus.

Se quedo parado sintiéndose inútil, no sabía que hacer. Henrik se paro a su lado bastante preocupado.

— Solo se mordió la lengua, con estos dientes afilados la herida fue más profunda, necesitamos de tu jugo mágico, Henrik puedes ir por un poco.

El chico asintió, pero antes de que fuera lo detuvo.

— Déjame a mí, chico, me siento inútil aquí.

— El auto compasión no te va Ansel, Nik es el que necesita afecto.

Le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, mientras que su otra mano acaricia la cabeza a su hijo.

Una vez que Klaus tomo la sangre su curación se acelero, Dahlia dijo esto podía suceder, su hijo es joven, sin memorias, accidentes con su naturaleza podían llegar a pasar. Deben tener cuidado de que alguien humano los vea.

Dahlia le dio más chocolate caliente y unas cuantas galletas, eso lo mantendrá de humor.

Una vez recuperado su hijo quiso jugar a las escondidas, Henrik decidió contar, Klaus corrió, se escondió debajo  de la mesada de la cocina, no había otra manera, si era al revés el juego termina rápido ya que los poderes de Nik le permiten hacer trampa, aun cuando no lo intente.

La tarde paso rápido, casi olvidando el incidente con los colmillos, los niños jugaron, bajo la vigilancia constante de Dahlia, al menos la mujer disimula mejor que él, solo es un buen cazador, ahora eso es inútil, solo necesita ir a la tienda para conseguir los alimentos.

Pero esta feliz de que no tener que preocuparse por algunas cosas, la ventaja sobrenatural ayuda bastante, él no temía a transformarse, sin embargo, en donde viven ahora no es el bosque y en la zona que se encuentran no se ven lobos, no debían de llamar la atención.

Carga a su hijo dormido hacia su habitación, su cabeza cuelga por el costado, hay un poco de baba en su hombro, Henrik que camina detrás de él a pasos torpes por el sueño. Oye los arrastres de pie del chico hacia su propia habitación mientras acomoda a Klaus en su cama.  

Vuelve hacia la cocina, donde puede olor una mesclas de hierbas que reconoce al instante, Dahlia le sonríe y le ofrece una taza de té, la cual acepta agradecido.

— ¿Los niños por fin se han quedado quietos?

— Creo que ni el Ragnarok lograra despertarlo —rodea la cálida taza, dando un largo sorbo, dejo salir un suspiro— tal como mi madre lo hacia, eres más mágica de lo que dices Lady Dahlia.

Toma con mucho cuidado la mano de ella, da un pequeño roce de sus labios sobre el dorso, puede apreciar el delicado enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, que le recuerda a las fresas que solía recoger por las tardes de verano.

— Puedo entender el por que mi hermana cayo antes tus encantos.

Pronuncio alejando su mano de la suya, hay cierto recelo en sus palabras.

— No puedo cambiar ese hecho, fui joven cuando concebimos a Niklaus, es lo único bueno que saque de eso, madre solía decir que no era bueno que mi hijo creciera lejos de la manada y que Esther era una arpía egoísta, que merecía el castigo de todos sus dioses.

No se perdió la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro.

— Tú madre, me hubiera agradado.

— No lo dudo, ella y tú se hubieran llevado, ¿Cómo dicen ahora?... —froto su barbilla pensando en esa frase que escucho— como una casa en llamas.

La risa de ella lleno la cocina como una bella melodía, le debe tanto a Dahlia, no solo le dio la oportunidad de vivir, sino, de estar presente en la vida de su hijo. Ella merece el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, después de varios parciales y ver dos veces Endgame mis ideas fueron exprimidas, la universidad es como una montaña rusa en la que no ves el final, pero es un viaje entretenido.
> 
> Estoy segura que mi sangre se volverá café.
> 
> Aun tengo otro parciales y posiblemente me distraiga con algo, así que no se cuando suba un nuevo capitulo, y que mis musas no me den la espalda.
> 
> Nos leemos.


End file.
